The Daughter Of Wisdom
by rose-gardens-filled-with-thorn
Summary: A story I decided to make for Annabeth's birthday. Happy Birthday Annabeth. If it gets a good response, I'll do something like this for everyone's birthday (in PJO)


**HEY. Its ANNNABETHS BIRTHDAY! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED. She's 23!**

 **Percy's still22. The young kiddo**

 **So I decided to do a tiny one shot for you guys, about Annabeth.**

 **(Note- Author has no clue what to write about while writing this)**

 **unless Rick Riordan isn't a small girl whho just enjoys readingand writing, I don't own anything/\\.**

 **For ANNABETH CHASE JACKSON, Heroine of Olympus and part of The Seven, I hope you are reading this in honor of your birthday.**

Take her to an orphanage then."

"Try to understand, Annabe…"

"You try to understand, Frederick. We have two kids already. We cannot take care of one more, especially since she causes all the trouble."

Her. She was the reason everybody was upset. She was the reason her dad and stepmom fought so much. Young Annabeth could understand most of what was going on around her, unlike other seven year olds but this was one thing she couldn't understand. Why she couldn't stay. What was the difference between her and her stepbrothers. All she knew was she couldn't stay. And when she couldn't stay, she was expected to go. She ran to her room and banged the door shut. I will not cry, I will not cry. She looked all around her room. Spotting her schoolbag, she ran to it and emptied it. Then she put in her favourite book. Then her most precious things. The old top her dad gave her. Some of her favourite clothes. Some photos of her. Some notebooks and pencils. She herself didn't know what she was putting after some time. Finally, she zipped up her bag and looked around her. Daddy won't know what happened to me. He won't know where I am. Daddy will be worried.

Her peculiar grey eyes scanned the room until she found a notepad. She dashed to it and tore open a page. She started writing:

Dear Daddy,

I have run away. I don't know where I'll go. Maybe to one of my friends house. Maybe all the way to san Francisco. I don't like this house and mama. She always beats me for things I didn't do. I feel sad when she beats me. I think she hates me. She will be happy if I go. My room will finally become a storage room.

Maybe you can do a child divorce so that I won't be claimed as your daughter. Then I will be free and can live in the jungle with Mowgli.

Annabeth

P.S I think you will feel very sad when you read this. That's why I taped the chocolate.

Annabeth sighed. She did not want to leave the house, especially her room. But Daddy was feeling sad. If she left daddy would be more happy. She remembered the time when Daddy told her that she was a special girl.

"How daddy?" She had asked.

"It's very special and difficult to understand for someone as young as you. But your eyes are proof of your specialty. Tell that to whoever doesn't believe you. And always remember the name Athena. She is your good luck charm" Her father had replied.

She walked down the memory lane about how fun life was before her stepmother came. Walking down the beach. Thinking of the best horror stories. Listening to daddy telling childhood stories. Go Annabeth. She chided herself. She hugged the teddy bear once again and opened the door. "Athena, Athena" She chanted her good luck charm over and over again.

Remembering the small note she had made, She took it and slipped it under the door of her dad's study. Her brothers Bobby and Matthew were playing with them, Annabeth suddenly felt angry that she was the one leaving. She kicked the lego city they had been building and watched it fall and break. Then she strode out of the house with her head held high.

"Athena"

XXxxXX

 **(YOU GUYS ALL KNOW THE SCENE OF ANNABETH MEETING THALIA AND LUKE)**

XXxxXX

"Annabeth, we've reached camp. No more monsters" Luke tried to cheer Annabeth up.

"Thalia's dead" The younger girl broke into another fit of sobs. "She's ….. dead"

"She's not dead. She's a tree. She'll protect us from monsters and she can still hear everything we say."

"But she's dead. She's…. not Thalia" Annabeth managed.

They both looked up at the tree, which had once upon a time, been Thalia Grace. Cyclops were still trying to get inside but couldn't, because of the magical barrier.

A centaur came.

"Hello" He said kindly. "I know this must be hard. Monsters, you read about them only in books. (Annabeth brightened up). But I'm sorry to tell you that Greek…"

"Gods are real, and we are demigods" Luke growled. "We know that. I'm Luke, Son of Hermes, she's Annabeth, Daughter Of Athena, and that girl who gave up her life was Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

Chiron looked taken aback. "I take it you know about this then. But son, we need proof of your godly parent. You cant just say that."

As if right on cue, a caduceus appeared above Luke. A few seconds later, it was an owl on Annabeth.

An older, burly girl, ran forward and hugged Annabeth.

"Your alive. Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Annabeth, you know her?" Luke asked.

"Met her on a quest." Annabeth mumbled.

"They have been claimed" Chiron announced. "Campers disperse. You two come with me."

XXxxXX

"Annabeth, you've got to inform Chiron about your strategy." Anita, an Athena Camper told her.

They were preparing for Capture the Flag, and Annabeth was in chage, the head of the team.

"Yeah, I'll do that now." Annabeth said distractedly. She got up and tied her hair into a messy bun.

The day was turning into night. She could see the bighouse looming in the distance. Hopefully Chiron wasn't busy, she really wanted to tell him her strategy, the best one she had got, which she was sure would earn her the flag.

The lights were on. She had just reached the big house and was about to knock when a sound distracted her.

It came from the borders of Camp. Chiron heard the sound as well. The door was open in a minute and Chiron was running out, his bow slung behind him. Annabeth hurried after him.

It was a boy. A young boy, about Annabeth's age. He was scrawny and had black hair and Seagreen eyes.

He was fighting a minotaur. Annabeth had never even seen one in her life.

There was a car behind , obviously broken down and and a satyr. Grover. Moaning for food.

Annabeth took out her dagger and got ready to charge into the fight but was stopped by Chiron. He held her back and shook his head, ever so slightly.

Annabeth closed her eyes. She couldn't watch a kid getting killed right in front of her.

An hour or so later, or so it seemed to Annabeth, everything quieted down. Annabeth allowed a Tiny peek. The young kid was dragging Grover in, who was still moaning. She couldn't believe it. he had defeated a minotaur

He collapsed in front of Chiron.

"He's the one." Annabeth found herself saying. "He must be."

 **And that's it. It's short of short, but eh!.**

 **Maybe if this gets the right responses, I'll do something like this for everyones birthday. But not Percy's. Percy, everyone knows his point of view. I'll like make a collection of Percabeth moments or something.**

 **Guys, if anyones read the dark prophecy, tell me how it is.**

~DaughterOfAthena64


End file.
